Why Wally?
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Whats up with Wally? sorry I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kids Next door. If I did there would be new episodes on.

**Authors note**: This is my very first story so I doubt it will be good.

Please review :)

* * *

Ch.1 Why Wally?

POV: Kuki

I was sitting in my room playing with my 'very bored on a rainy day' rainbow monkey. He had a cute little yellow rain coat on with matching rubber boots. The only thing that seemed to missing was a little hat and an umbrella.

"Wait! I think I have an umbrella around here somewhere", I cheered. Going into the hallway to find it, I never saw Wally coming my way. I ran right into someone and landed on top of them. Looking up I saw that it was Wally. I could feel my cheeks heat up from both embarrassment and happiness. His face was just as red as mine; of course his was probably red out of anger.

"Hi Wally", I smiled. He growled and pushed me off. He stood by and brushed himself off. Wally looked down at me with such saddens in his eyes. He turned, took a few slow steps and stopped. I stood up and walked over to him. I very gentle put my hand on his shoulder.

"Wally. Are you okay", I asked him. His body tensed up. He jerked his shoulder away and ran down the dark hallway. I watched him run but didn't move, to heart broke. In a whisper I said one simple word.

"Wally." I walked back to my room, grabbed my 'heart broken' rainbow monkey and crawled into bed. My heart hurt so much. I didn't think it was possible to hurt that much and still be alive. I cried my eyes out but I stopped when I heard someone knocked on my wall. I don't have a door so they had no choice but to knock on my wall. I looked up through my tears and wiped them away. I tried my best to sound cheery when I invited who ever it was, into my room.

"C-come in", I told who ever it was. Wally came in with his head hanging low. I could feel more tears come to my eyes and I put my face back into my already tear soaked pillow. I didn't hear Wally walk towards me but I felt him sit beside me.

"Kuki", I heard him mumble. I looked up at him, with fresh tears in my eyes. Wally wiped my tears away. I looked into his eyes to see his eyes were filled with tears.

"Kuki. I-I'm sorry I made you cry", he whispered. He grabbed me into a hug. I felt his tears on my shoulder. He pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. Without warning he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. The feeling of lips on my mine was the greatest feeling ever but only one thing was going through my mind.

_'Why Wally'? _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Kids next door.

Authors note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 2. Oh and the kid Wally is about to talk to is The Kid from the series.

And when the print _is like this. It's what the person is thinking. _

Reviews are welcomed.

Ch. 2 I love you!

POV: Wally

I was walking to the tree house early this morning. I had to watch my baby brother Joey last night so I had to stay home. As I was walking it felt like someone was following me. Turning around I saw I was right. There stood that Kid that liked to flirt with Kuki a lot; I could feel the anger boiling up inside me.

"What do you want", I asked with bitterness in my voice. The Kid just gave me a smug look and walked over to me. He chuckled at me and placed his hand on top of my head. He patted my head for a second then pushed me to the ground.

"What the hell was that for", I yelled. The Kid just looked at me with the same smug look. I pushed myself up and glared at him. Shaking with fury, I was about to punch him. But just before I got a chance he said something that stopped my heart from beating for a split second.

"I'm warning you. Stay away from Kuki. She's my girl". I stared at him with both sadness and fury in my eyes. His smug look turned into an intense look, like he really meant what he said. I didn't know what else to do, so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed him by jacket collar and pulled him down to my eye level. He didn't seem surprised by this; he still held that same intense look.

"What did you just say", I practically growled through my clenched teeth. He looked me right in the eyes over his sun glasses.

"Stay. Away. From. Kuki", he slowly told me. He grabbed my hands and tore them from his jacket and walked away. I was paralyzed in that one spot for I don't know how long. I stood there long enough to watch The Kid walk way until he was just a little tiny dot. The rain was what really woke me up from this trance. I looked up at the sky and let the rain wash over me. My clothes started to weigh a lot because of the rain. Finally I just ran.

I ran until I reached the tree house. I went straight to my room and changed into some dry clothes. I walked the halls of the tree house trying to wrap my brain around what Kid said.

"_Stay away from Kuki. She's my girl." _That kept replaying in my head. And the more I kept thinking about the more I wanted to tell Kuki how I felt about her. How much she means to me and how much I would give up for her.

One moment I was walking and thinking and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with the Kuki on top of me. Her face was bright red with a big smile like always. My cheeks lit up from anger and sadness.

"Hi Wally". She told me cheerfully.

'_How can you act like you're so happy to see me? I bet you want to see you're…your boyfriend more!' _I shouted in my head. I couldn't bring myself to say. To actually find out it's true that she never wanted to be more then friends.

I growled and pushed her off me. I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked down at her meaning to look mad but I think I looked sad instead. I took a few steps away from her but each foot step felt like one-hundred miles. Like I was getting farther and farther away from her. I had to stop walking, I couldn't handle feeling so far away from.

I felt her small hand lightly touch my shoulder. Like she was afraid I would disappear. In her adorably soft voice she asked me.

"Wally. Are you okay?" I could feel my whole body tense from the sadness and worry in her voice.

_'No! I'm not okay! I just lost you to someone else! Kuki I love you!'_ That last statement in my head my head scared me, so I ran. I ran faster then my legs could take me. I could have sworn I heard her say my name but I didn't turn around I just kept running.

When I had to stop to gasp for breath I realized I had some how ended up in front of Hoagie's room. I was so angry I just kicked his door in and yelled.

"HOAGIE!" Numbuh 2 sprinted down towards me and asked with worry.

"What's wrong numbuh 4?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Kuki and The Kid are...are they going out", I asked him. He looked at me for a split second then he started to laugh. "What so funny?" I asked in anger.

"It's just that" he had to gasp for air and wipe his tears away, "Why would you think that?", Hoagie asked.

"Because Kid just told me", I told him. Hoagie looked at me friend and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Listen. Wally, Kid was just playing a prank on you he just called me laughing his butt off. And beside that Kuki wouldn't go out with him." I looked at him with a confused faced.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked. Hoagie slapped his forehead and tuned to me.

"Because she loves you", my chubby friend smiled. I looked at him with disbelief.

"R-really?"

"Yes. She's crazy about you. Haven't you ever notice how she's always smiling her brightest when your around", Hoagie asked.

_'Yeah. I guess he is right Oh man! That means I need to apologize to her!'_

I looked at my best friend and smiled. Hoagie gave me a confused look.

"Why are you smiling?", he asked. Took his arm off my shoulders and started walking out of his room. With out turning around I answered his question.

"I'm going to tell Kuki. I love her". With that I ran to her room but I didn't quite make it. I stopped and started thinking about how much I hurt her.

'_I was so mean to her. How can I even look her in the eye?' _ These thoughts brought tears to my eyes and made me hang my head low in shame. Every slowly I walked to her room and knocked on her wall. I can't really knock on a curtain.

"C-come in", she said trying to sound cheerful but I could still hear the tears in her voice. This made new tears come to my eyes and made me hang my head down lower. Slowly I walked in, not wanting to look her in the eye. I looked up through my blonde bangs to see she put her head back to her pillow and her body starting to shake from crying.

'_I caused those tears.'_ My body moved on its own. I sat down beside her shaking body and tried my best to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Kuki", I mumbled. I sounded so small and sad. She slowly raised her head and looked me at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and felt more come to my eyes. _'She's even beautiful when she's crying'. _

"Kuki. I-I'm sorry I made you cry", I tried to sound strong but it came out as a whisper. Again my body moved with me telling it to. I grabbed her into a hug and cried into her shoulder. _'I'm truly sorry I hurt you'._ I wanted to tell her this but my mouth wouldn't let me. There was only way to make sure she knows I'm sorry. I had to kiss her!

I pulled her away from me, grabbed her shoulder and kissed her. Her body relaxed against mine. And I held her tightly. Kissing her was the best feeling in this whole world. I was hoping the thoughts in my head came out in this kiss.

'_I'm sorry I made you cry. And…..And I love you!'_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the kids next door.

**Authors note: **Here's the next chapter. In this chapter Hoagie is pretending to a private eye, like he did sometimes in the episodes.

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

* * *

Ch. 3. A helping hand

POV: Hoagie

Wally ran off to Kuki's room in a hurry. I couldn't help but think that he was going to do something stupid. Numbuh 4 is my best friend but let's face it, he's not the brightest crayon in the box. So I followed after him, like the big softy I am.

I gave it a good five minutes before I started after him. Didn't want to be caught by him or face numbuh three's anger. So slowly I walked to Kuki's room. Soon I reached my destination and with a flick of my hat I headed into dangerous ground.

Before I could open the curtain to numbuh three's room I heard Wally speak.

* * *

POV: Kuki

Finally Wally let me go and smiled at me. I wanted to smile back but I had to stop myself. Before I could, I needed to know why he kissed me. I looked at him with what I hope was a serious face. He must have not have been expecting it because very slowly his smile started to fad.

"What's wrong Kooks", he asked with a worry in his voice. I could see the pleading in his eyes. Like he was begging me to tell him what he did wrong.

"W-why did you kiss me", I asked him. I meant to sound confident but I sounded so scared. Maybe because I wanted to believe that he truly loved me. But the way he was acting this morning it only proved that he hated me.

"Because….ummm…..well….I just wanted to…." He just kept making no sense. He started to blush real badly. He was almost as red as my 'I love red' rainbow monkey. Soon I could feel the anger boiling up inside me.

"Did you kiss me because you felt sorry for how you treated me this morning? Did you only kiss me out of pity? " I screamed at the top of my lungs. I brought my hand back to smack him but he caught it and looked me in the eyes.

"I would never do that. Kuki, I truly with all my heart love you". He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back this time. He wasn't lying but something wasn't right.

"Wally. If you do love me why were you so mean this morning", I asked with confusion. He looked down from gaze with guilt written all over his face.

"Because I thought you were dating The Kid", he mumbled. I touched his cheek and brought his eyes to look at me.

"Why would you think that Wally", I asked him. Before he could answer Numbuh two cleared his throat, which made Wally and I both jump. We both looked towards my doorway to find him, leaning against the wall with that private eye hat he likes to wear.

* * *

**What does Hoagie have to say to Kuki and Wally? Does he have something to do with what happened to them? I know I'm being mean with this cliff hanger but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating for so long, just a lot of other stuff on my mind. I had to think long and hard for this chapter because it wraps up the whole story. And tell me if you think I should write another story, I'm still debating on it.

**And just so everyone knows POV means point of view.**

**Please enjoy! And reviews are welcomed. **

**I do not own: The kids next door**

* * *

Ch. 4 Ace

POV: Kuki

Numbuh two was leaning against my doorway looking at Wally and me underneath the brim of his private eye hat. He walked away from the door way and started pacing. Numbuh two kept making a 'hum' noise, as if he was thinking about something. After about two minutes of pacing I yelled at him.

"Numbuh two! Will you please stop pacing around and tell us why you're here?" Numbuh two stopped in his tracks and turned to us.

"I'm here to tell you Kuki what happened, because Wally already knows the reason, right Wally?" Wally nodded his head. Wally looked me in the eyes and held my hand. Numbuh two leaned against my bed and flicked the brim of his hat up.

"You see Kuki. Ace or The Kid as others call him, lied to Wally and said that you and him were going out," he told. I could feel anger go through my whole body.

"Why would he do something like that?" I yelled. Wally patted my shoulder and smiled at me. I could feel my anger was being replaced by love. I smiled at him and leaned into him.

"The only reason he did that was so that Wally would get up enough guts to tell you his true feelings," Hoagie told me. I looked at Wally. He had a light blush on his cheeks and he nodded at me. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"So now that you understand I would suggest that you say thanks to the kid," Numbuh two told me. I glared at him and he started to laugh nervously. "Or not…ha-ha….it's your choice." He ran out of my room with a scared look on his face.

Wally and I just held each other and stealing a few kisses here and there. I have never been happier in my whole life. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning I decided to go get Wally a small present. As I was walking by the playground near the tree house I saw Ace was swinging on the swings. I sighed and walked over to him. I don't know if he noticed me because if he did he acted like I wasn't there.

I leaned against one of the polls that were holding up the swing set.

"Hey Ace?" He stopped his swing and turned to me with a smile.

"Yes?" He asked me. I started messing with my hair and green sweater out of embarrassment.

"Thank you," I whispered. I him chuckle and he went back to swinging.

"I don't know what you're thanking me for but you're welcome," he smiled. I stopped messing with my hair and smiled. I started walking away and waved back at him.

"See you around Ace," I called.

* * *

POV: Ace

I watched one of the nicest girls' alive walk away happier then I have ever seen her. I smiled to myself and kept swinging.

'_You're welcome Kuki. And I hope that you never stop smiling like that.'_

* * *

**I hope that this last chapter didn't suck. This was a short story but in my opinion I also think it's one of the sweetest. **


End file.
